1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel nozzles and more particularly to a locking, automatic shut-off, non-spilling fuel nozzle for supplying fuel to railroad cars or other similar fuel tanks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Railroad train cars typically have a two inch fill tube for receiving fuel into its fuel tank. Two inch fill tubes are filling pipes having a two inch, threaded outer diameter. When supplying fuel to a fuel tank through the two inch fill tube a nozzle or other fitting must be screwed onto the threaded end of the filling tube. Over time the threads on the filling tube wear down or become damaged. When this occurs the connection between the fuel delivering nozzle and the filling tube becomes less secure and fuel will begin to leak during filling. The following patent documents disclose fuel delivery nozzles providing different means for preventing fuel leakage during filling.
United Kingdom Patent number GB 2 053 129 published on Feb. 4, 1981 discloses an apparatus for transferring fluent solids, liquids or gases to receptacles or pipelines. The apparatus comprises a discharge conduit associated with an inflatable member into which fluid can be introduced to cause it to expand into sealing contact with a mouth of a receptacle. The seal prevents escape of dust and fumes while allowing a range of sizes of receptacles to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,207 issued on Aug. 1, 2000 to Enders discloses sealing device for a filling opening and method for its control. The sealing device is designed to prevent leakage of fuel fumes when filling a fuel tank. The seal is located in the vicinity of the filling opening inside of the fuel receiving container and abuts in a sealing fashion an object such as a filling device that is inserted into the filling opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,581 issued on Jun. 27, 2000 to Hashimoto et al discloses a fuel feed port sealing apparatus. A sealing member is provided in a fuel receiving tube. The fuel receiving tube is adapted to receive a fuel delivery nozzle. As the fuel nozzle enters the fuel receiving tube the sealing apparatus causes the feed port to decrease in inner diameter to securely fit around the fuel delivery nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,866 issued on Feb. 22, 2000 to Nanaji discloses an onboard vapor recovery detection nozzle. The invention includes a vapor recovery nozzle having a vapor passage in its nozzle spout and a vapor inlet in communication with the vapor passage. The spout includes a movable seal mounted on the spout. The seal moves from a first position to a second position to substantially block the passage of vapors through a vapor inlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,577 issued on Aug. 12, 1997 to Loen et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,192 issued on March 11 disclose a fuel dispenser. The fuel dispenser comprises a nozzle having a vapor recovery conduit, a fuel supply conduit, a sealing device for mating with a fuel tank inlet, an optical liquid sensor and a device to disenable fuel flow when a control signal is generated by the sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,192 issued on Mar. 11, 1997 to Anderson et al. discloses a fuel dispenser. The fuel dispensing nozzle provides a sealing means that mates with a fuel tank inlet. The sealing means comprises a boot having an elastomeric sealing surface, a source of pressurized gas, a channel for communicating the pressurized gas to the outside of the boot and a means to block fuel flow through the fuel nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,395 issued on Feb. 6, 1990 to Kawase discloses a device for sealing a refueling opening. The sealing device has an elastic sealing member. The elastic member seals the gap between a fuel nozzle and a refueling pipe that the nozzle is inserted into.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,308 issued on Mar. 19, 1985 to Walker et al. discloses a sealing device for liquid dispensing nozzles that recover vapor having a conduit internal to a fill pipe. A sealing member that is capable elastic deformation provides a seal from the atmosphere between the mouth of a fill pipe and a liquid dispensing nozzle having a vapor recovery conduit means internal to the receptive fill pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,490 issued on Nov. 9, 1976 to Voelz and U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,072 issued on Nov. 2, 1976 to Voelz et al. disclose a liquid dispensing nozzle assembly and sealing device. The sealing device includes a compressible cellular plastic material. When the discharge spout is inserted into a fill pipe the plastic material forms a vapor seal with the upper end of the fill pipe whereby the vapors escaping from the fill pipe are directed into an interior chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,792 issued on Nov. 5, 1974 to Johnson discloses a fuel dispensing nozzle. The nozzle transfers fuel from a pressurized source to a vehicle fuel tank having a spout. The nozzle has a discharge tube for engaging the spout. An expandable material is carried on the discharge tube to be expanded when properly registered within the spout to form a seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,857 issued on Apr. 23, 1974 to Johnson et al. discloses a vaporizable fuel transfer system and seal thereof. The seal is an expandable bladder carried on a fuel dispensing nozzle. The bladder or seal is actuated by means of a valve communicated with an inflating medium and cooperative with a fuel flow control valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,928 issued on Mar. 2, 1971 to Hansel discloses a vapor seal for dispensing nozzles. The seal includes a plurality of flexible bellows that surround the nozzle to form a seal between the nozzle and a fill pipe that the nozzle is inserted into.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a locking fuel nozzle solving the aforementioned problems is desired.